Communications headsets can be used in a diversity of applications and are particularly effective for telephone operators, office administrators, and other individuals whom it is desirable to have “hands free” operation of communication systems.
Monaural headsets are communications headsets which have only a single audio receiver situated near one ear. Monaural headsets may be worn in either one of two styles, over the ear with an ear bud and ear loop or headband with an ear cushion.